Gift from the Gods
by Bookworm Gal
Summary: Presley has encountered many figures from Egyptian mythology. Most of them, however, are enemies at best and deadly annoyances at worst. Except for his guardians, they rarely try to help him. But when Isis and Osiris appear to him one day, he is left with a powerful gift and a choice to make. With such potent magic at his disposal and only one chance, what is the right decision?


**I don't know why I started writing this. I really don't. My only excuse is that I love mythology. In fact, I wrote a very long paper once about various myths from around the world. So I kind of have a reason to like the idea of using some mythology for a story. Plus, this was an entertaining show (though short-lived and not very well-known) and had some interesting references to Egyptian myths (though they turned Anubis into an idiotic villain and Ammut into a male). It wasn't the perfect cartoon, but it still amused me more than many cartoons of today.**

** Okay, first things first. Updates will be sporadic at best and insanely infrequent at worst. I have absolutely no idea if a fan-base still exists for this show (though it was a very entertaining one at the time). And I don't own most of these characters. They either belong to the people who created "Mummies Alive," Egyptian mythology, or ancient history. And while I do my research as much as possible, I also have to take into account the stuff from the cartoon when it comes to names, time periods, characterizations, and other details that might not always match my research. And I'll be trying to avoid dealing with some of the complicated relationships (like how many pharaohs and gods/goddess end up marrying family members). After all, this was a kids' show. But I'll be tossing in some concepts from the culture and a few new vocabulary words for you. Don't worry; it'll all be explained eventually.**

Gift from the Gods

_1525 BC_

Queen Ahhotep, wife of the great pharaoh Amenhotep and the one in charge while her husband returned from Nubia after what the trusted vizier Scarab had done, wept. Her actions may not be those that best represented the strength of royalty, but she'd banished all others from the room for the moment and had her privacy to do as she wished. Besides, no one from the high priests in the temples to the slaves finishing a day of labor would question her right to be filled with sorrow. In fact, there was much mourning throughout the palace and far beyond it to wherever news of the tragedy spread. Her son, Prince Rapses, was dead.

The young prince, who had only lived through twelve risings of the Nile, was murdered by one who was meant to be trusted. Only the morning before his death, she recalled the boy saying how he did not like Scarab and she'd scolded him gently to respect the advisor. Prince Rapses was right in the end, though. The sorcerer led her son away from Thebes, his instructors, and his guardians. He led the young prince away from safety and used his magic to take the boy's life. There was not a single mark on his body when Rapses was taken to the priests so preparations for his eventual burial could begin. There was no sign of why her son no longer drew breath.

Seven palace magicians who followed the soldiers in search of the missing prince and his guardians managed to bind Scarab's magic so that he could be captured. They were also the ones who determined what Scarab had done to the young prince and why. He stole the boy's _ka_, using his life force to lengthen his own. And if he'd been unhindered and no one knew the truth, he would have likely been the next to follow Pharaoh Amenhotep's rule. Rapses had no brothers and thus there was no longer an heir to the throne. But as much of a danger as it was to the continued well-being of the kingdom, Ahhotep couldn't help her thoughts being more focused on the still figure that would soon be wrapped in linens.

Still crying softly, she stroked the sacred cat that was lying in her lap. Kahti wasn't acting like herself since the young prince vanished from the palace. The dark-furred feline was always so close to Rapses. She did not know if the sacred cat was attempting to comfort her or if she was meant to comfort Kahti, but Ahhotep knew it wasn't working.

"You have suffered a grave loss, Queen Ahhotep," a female voice said, startling the weeping woman out of her thoughts.

"I thought I gave orders to be left alone," she said softly before turning to see who was interrupting her private mourning.

Three female figures stood in the middle of her chambers, dressed in white and wearing elaborate headdresses. One looked fairly normal while the other two bore brilliant feathers on their arms as if they were changing into wings. The two with wings also looked nearly identical in the face and were clearly related to each other. Both of them held simple staffs. The only difference between the two was that the headdress of had the shape of throne while her sister wore one with a basket on top. All three of the beautiful women who now stood in the room were also clearly not mortal.

"I am sorry," the queen whispered, standing abruptly and sending Kahti to the floor. "I did not mean to offend."

"Calm yourself, Queen Ahhotep," soothed the one who spoke before, the one with the throne-shaped headdress. "Do you know who we are?"

She nodded, "You are Isis, Goddess of Magic, Healing, and Motherhood. You are She Who Knows All Names. You are the wife of Osiris and a protector of the dead. You are the Goddess of Children." The queen turned to the other winged woman, "You are her sister, Nephthys. Goddess of Mourning, Decay, Stagnation, and that which is invisible. You are another protector and friend to the dead." She turned her attention finally to the most human-appearing figure, "And you are Meskhenet, Goddess of Childbirth. You are the creator of _ka_ and the one who places it within the body at birth so that we may live. You are the one who knows of everyone's fate and when they are destined to die." Ahhotep turned her attention to all three goddess, "How may I serve you?"

"We have come to you because Scarab has upset the natural balance with his actions," Meskhenet said. "Your son, Prince Rapses, was not meant to die at this time. He was intended to live for many more years and to someday rule. Scarab stole the _ka_ placed within the child at his birth and it will give him life for many generations to come."

"I have come to support my sister and to offer what comfort I may while you grieve for your loss," Nephthys added simply, gently leading the woman back to her seat and sitting down beside her. "Isis is the one with the gravest news to share."

Ahhotep nodded her thanks to the other two goddess before turning to the most powerful one, "What news could you bear that is graver than that brought by my soldiers and magicians of my child's demise? What is so important that all three of you would come to speak with me in person?"

"I have spoken long with my husband of this tragedy and what it means to your child. We both felt that young Rapses held great potential for his future and were intrigued to see what he would someday become, but it seems that such a thing shall not come to pass. Scarab has done more than killed your son. He has ensured that he cannot enter the afterlife," stated Isis grimly. "Without his _ka_ to combine with his _ba_, then there can be no _ahk_ with which to experience the afterlife. No matter what protective spells are placed on him, no matter how skillfully his physical body is preserved, no matter what steps are taken to ensure that all the preparations are made, Prince Rapses will be unable to make the journey to join his ancestors. His spirit cannot make it without the _ka_ that once dwelled in his body."

The queen stared at the goddess in horror, glancing momentarily at the others for confirmation of the terrible truth. Her son was not only lost to her in this life, but the next as well. Tears once more rolled down her face as she realized how much Scarab had taken.

"Great Goddess Meskhenet," she tried hopefully. "You are the one who creates _ka_. Can you restore it to my son? If not enough to give him life once more, at least enough that he can reach the afterlife unharmed."

She shook her head, "I cannot. He is dead. I may only give a body _ka_ at the beginning of life, not at the end."

"Is there nothing that can be done?"

Isis reached out a hand and placed it on the queen's shoulder, "I have spoken to my husband for a way to repair this terrible wrong and imbalance to the world. We have devised a way to give young Prince Rapses the chance that was stolen from him" The Goddess of Motherhood and Children smiled kindly at the grieving woman, "Though this life has ended for him too soon, he will have another. You will never again hold a son in your arms or listen to your child's laughter, take comfort in the time you did have with him and the knowledge that he will walk among the living once more."

"How?" Ahhotep asked quietly.

"Long after this pharaoh, the next pharaoh, and many others have crossed through the Western Gate," she explained, "long after the sounds of the priests giving offerings at the temples have faded from hearing, and long after we become little more than amusing tales of far off places, a child shall be born with enough life force for two. He shall contain the spirit of Prince Rapses along with his own. Your son shall have a second chance at life. And though there will be dangers, he shall be happy. When the time comes for his new life to end, there is a chance that he will be able to join you in the afterlife."

Once more, the queen began to weep. This time, it was with joy and regret. Her son would have the opportunity to live once more and perhaps to reach full manhood. But she would be long since dead before that time came. But he was happy and if Isis said it was so, then it would be. She held onto that glowing ember of hope.

"What must I do to ensure that he is taken care of in his new life?" asked Ahhotep. "You said there would be dangers."

"He will need protection and education," Isis declared. "The four guardians who gave their lives in service to their pharaoh, the ones who fought and died trying to reach Prince Rapses before Scarab could complete his work and so ensured that he was captured for his crimes."

"The Captain of the Royal Hunt. The Bodyguard who once served as a Warrior for the Pharaoh's Royal Army. The Chief Scribe and Sorcerer. The Charioteer," listed Nephthys, patting the queen gently on the shoulder with her winged arm. "All chosen to be protectors, teachers, companions, and guides to the young prince because of their skills and loyalty. They served faithfully in this life, even when the cost was high."

"It is only right that there should be a reward for their unwavering service to the pharaoh and to Prince Rapses," Meskhenet added. "And for the duty they shall continue to fulfill even after death."

"Just as you prepare your son's physical body with the greatest of care and honor, so too must their physical forms," stated Isis. "Only the best materials must be used in preparation to preserve them. Wrap them in durable linens and cloth them as they would be in life. Have your best craftsmen and most powerful magicians provide them with the tools and magic necessary to fight more dangerous foes than they did in life."

"Not all the reborn prince's enemies will be mortal," her sister added. "Search the scrolls of Scarab. He gave Arakh, son of Paru, magical armor and weapons to aid in his betrayal. Use those spells to arm the guardians."

Ahhotep nodded. Arakh had already been executed for his actions in assisting Scarab. His wife tried to plead for him to be spared, but quickly relented to the judgment and returned home to care for her ill son. Her efforts to remain loyal to her husband without supporting his actions did at least assure he would be buried rather than left in the desert for wild beasts to feast upon.

"Once you have given them everything that you can to ensure they will be able to protect young Rapses when he needs it, sarcophaguses with further spells in place to promote health and strength must be crafted," described Isis. "And in each of the sarcophaguses, you shall place the specially-prepared mummies. In one shall go Ja-Kal, son of Paru, who shall be like the image of my son, Horus. In another shall go Armon, son of Thaneni, who shall be like the image of Khnum. In another shall go Rath, son of Rahotep, who shall be like the image of Wadjet. And in the final shall go Nefer-tina, daughter of Nafi, who shall be like the image of Bastet."

"Nefer-tina?" asked the queen, surprise causing her to risk interrupting a goddess. "I am sorry, but the fourth guardian was a young man by the name of Nefer. He has skill with a chariot and uses his smaller size in a fight well, but I have met him. He is a loyal and dutiful young man, not a treacherous person. He is not one who would lie to his pharaoh. He is no daughter."

"Do you doubt me, Queen Ahhotep? I am She Who Knows All Names. If I say she is Nefer-tina, daughter of Nafi, then it is so," declared Isis, staring firmly at the woman. "But she is not treacherous, even when she hid the truth. Did she not handle the chariot better than any man she faced? Did she not serve the pharaoh and his son well? Did she not fight to protect Rapses until there was no breath in her body? She lived as a man who performed her duty until death. Let her be buried in the same manner that as she walked the earth."

"Of course, Great Goddess," she agreed. "All four shall be given every honor and prepared for their duty to Rapses in his next life."

"Do not forget their families," Meskhenet stated. "You are not the only one who has lost a loved one. And while they may rejoice in the knowledge that their loved ones served the pharaoh and his son well, their hearts will still be heavy with the loss."

Ahhotep nodded her understanding. Tia was normally one of her favorite servants, though she could not fulfill all her past duties as easily with the birth of her young son, Padjet. She'd seen the woman when she went to inquire if Ja-Kal knew where Prince Rapses was. She knew that Tia now lacked a husband, and Padjet a father, just as she no longer had a son. The woman served the royal family faithfully just as her husband did. The queen knew it was her duty to ensure that her loyal servant would suffer no further from Scarab's actions. Just as the people had a duty towards their rulers, so too did those in power have a duty towards those they commanded.

"Tell me their names and I will ensure that the guardian's families will want for nothing," stated Queen Ahhotep. "And that they shall know how what honorable and dutiful guardians they were even upon death."

Isis gave the woman an approving smile, "Ja-Kal's wife, Tia, daughter of Djedhor. His son, Padjet. His nephew, Kimas, son of Arakh. For Armon, there is his aging mother, Mayati, daughter of Nes. For Nefer-tina, there is her father, Nafi, son of Menna. And her mother, Inhapi, daughter of Bakenmut. Her family has not seen or spoke to her in many floodings of the Nile and does not know what has become of her."

"And what of Rath's family? Should they not be told and rewarded for his actions like the others?"

"His family has already left this world," Isis, protector of the dead, informed her. "His father, Rahotep, and his mother, Kiya, were buried while he was still small. His older brother, Tjety, raised him afterwards, but grew resentful as he became more than just a common scribe. Tjety no longer saw him as a brother and did not speak to him before disease took his life. He never married. The only ones who shall mourn his passing are his students."

"Then I shall send gifts to the city of Memphis, where he learned and taught before he was summoned to teach Rapses," she declared. "If his only family was his students, then his students shall be cared for."

"A wise decision," Nephthys stated. "One I am sure Thoth, God of Knowledge, Hieroglyphs, and Wisdom would approve of."

"We must go now, Queen Ahhotep," said Meskhenet. "We have lingered here long enough. And though we came to offer you hope for the son you lost, I must also share further bad news. You shall not bear another son nor shall the pharaoh have another male heir to inherit his throne. It is simply not meant to be. Instead, encourage your husband to look to his sister, Aahmes. She is married to Thutmose and he will rule Egypt well."

The woman stiffened at the knowledge that she would not even have the ability to fill the empty hole in her heart with another son, but nodded her understanding. If the Goddess of Childbirth said it was so, then it must be the truth. And Thutmose seemed like a level-headed man.

Addressing all three goddesses, Queen Ahhotep said, "Thank you for your comfort and your guidance. I will do my best to fulfill your will. It was an honor to be in your presence."

The trio gave her a final comforting smile before stepping into the center of the room. Then Isis raised one of her hands and they vanished in a flash of light, leaving the woman alone once more.

She glanced around, wondering if she had truly spoken the goddesses or if she dreamt it due to her heartache. She caught a glimpse of Kahti curled up beneath the bench, still and listless. There was a blank look in the normally-enthusiastic sacred cat's eyes. Only the fact that Kahti was staring at where the trio of goddesses once stood offered a clue that perhaps they truly did visit her.

"Your majesty," a male voice said, one of the priests in charge of preparing the bodies charging into the room. "Forgive me for this intrusion, but a grave matter has come to light. Lies and treachery beyond Scarab's actions have been discovered."

"What is it?" she asked, adopting a more controlled and calm expression than that she wore earlier. "What can be so serious that you must disturb me after my request to be left in peace? Speak your message."

Bowing, he explained, "When we began our preparation for our dear and gravely missed prince and his guardians, we discovered that lies have been told to the pharaoh. To the entire royal family. The charioteer, Nefer, is not—"

"Stop," she interrupted, holding up her hand for silence. "I know what you have discovered. None of you shall speak a word of this. All four of the guardians will be treated with respect and honor for what they have done. I will have further instructions later, but you must now return to your previous work."

"But lying to the pharaoh," he repeated. "Deceiving him in such a manner is unforgivable. The one known as Nefer should be punished for such a thing. His, or rather her, name must be stricken from the records and forgotten for all time, her body dragged out into the desert and left for the jackals to feast upon. She—"

"No. All four fought and died in the service of the pharaoh, losing their lives trying to save Prince Rapses and allowing us to learn of Scarab's treason. She never gave reason to doubt her skill and she was as competent at her duty as any man. No one ever questioned Nefer's loyalty or devotion in life and so no one shall do so in death. Continue preparations as before until you are instructed otherwise," stated the woman firmly. "Though there is no breath within their bodies and their hearts have ceased to beat, their journey and duty has not yet reached its end. This is only the beginning."

He hesitated for only a moment before nodding, "It shall be done, my queen."

Bowing once more, the priest exited her chamber and left Queen Ahhotep alone once more.

* * *

_1998 AD_

Life couldn't exactly be considered normal for Presley Carnovan. Ever since he was drawn to an exhibit at the museum where his mom worked, the idea of normal was practically laughable. Between learning he possessed the spirit of the young Prince Rapses, having a creepy old sorcerer trying snatch him up to use said spirit for immortality, and gaining a group of loyal and protective mummies sworn to guard him, Presley lost the ability to even remember what normality felt like. And even though he was often in danger, he rarely managed enough sleep because he was out at all hours of the night, and it was almost impossible to do regular kid things without a mummy with only basic knowledge of the modern era standing guard since Scarab wasn't afraid to attack in public places in necessary, Presley still appreciated and valued the friendship of Ja-Kal, Armon, Nefer-tina, and Rath enough that the loss of normality seemed like a fair price.

Brown-haired and green-eyed, he knew he didn't look like anything special. To the outside observer, he appeared like a perfectly average twelve (almost thirteen) year old boy. That probably helped keep more people from chasing after him. He blended into the population of San Franciso. The only visual hint of his unique nature was the gold amulet around his neck, a protective measure that both hindered Scarab's attempts to track him down (though he still managed to find him with other methods) and allowed his mummy guardians to find him in an emergency. Presley couldn't even count the number of times it helped summon them just in time, so he did his best to never take it off and most people who saw it now wrote it off as just a trinket. Mostly he just seemed like just another kid.

He was, however, slowly becoming noticed by the school librarian for his odd fascination with all the books available on Egyptian mythology. Granted, every kid when through an "ancient Egypt and mummies are cool" phase, but the topic was a little more relevant for him since he'd already run into several mythological beings and several of them nearly killed him with their actions. He at least needed to know sort of what to expect from the various gods, goddesses, and spirits that kept crossing though the Western Gate.

He also looked up general information about the daily life and such of the ancient Egyptians. Granted, he probably could find out more reliable information considering the four mummies were actually alive during that time. But some questions probably would seem strange to them since the answers would appear obvious to them to the point where they couldn't even explain because they didn't even have to think about the knowledge. It was a matter of context. Presley couldn't even imagine trying to discuss something like the internet with them because they didn't understand about computers, storing information electronically, or other random pieces of modern technology that makes such a thing possible. Just like they lacked context for some of the modern world, Presley lacked the context necessary to understand aspects of the ancient world. None of them would say anything negative about his ignorance and they would help as best they could, but Presley figured it would be simpler to use books written by people from the modern era.

And sometimes, it wasn't that he didn't think they could explain stuff to him in an understandable manner. Sometimes he was afraid that the question would cause them pain. They usually managed to avoid discussing that particular fact, but their whole world was gone. Any family or friends they might have had were long since dead. Nothing in the modern world was exactly the same as what they experienced in their old lives. Presley couldn't even imagine what it would be like. And he knew that poking around the wrong topics could remind them of what they lost because of their duty to Prince Rapses. Because of their duty to him. So while specific parts of the past could only be answered by them, he decided to seek general facts within the school library.

Flipping to the next page of the rather thick book, Presley quietly read, "The ancient Egyptians believed that there were several components necessary for a person. The _ha_ would be the physical body. The _sheut_ is the person's shadow or image, which is one of the reasons why pharaohs would construct so many statues of themselves. The_ ren_ is the person's name, which could be used against them when using magic and why the names of enemies would be scratched out on monuments. The _ib_ is the heart where emotions reside and upon death, it was said to be weighted to determine if the person lived a good life or a bad one. If the heart weighed more than the Feather of Truth due to be heavy with the evil the person committed during the life, it was eaten by Ammut and the person ceased to exist." The boy cringed slightly, remembering his encounter with the entity, before continuing, "The _ba_ is the person's spirit or individuality. It is the unique quality of a person that makes them who they are. The _ka_ is the life force of a person that enters the body upon birth and leaves upon death. When a person died, the ancient Egyptians believed the _ba_ and _ka_ combined to form the _akh_, the magical essence that allows them to experience the afterlife. A large part of the rituals used during mummification was to ensure that all parts of the person were preserved. The loss on one of the aspects was thought to lead to the end of the person's existence, both in life and in the afterlife."

Moaning softly to himself, the boy rubbed the bridge of his nose while trying to decode the information from the text into how it affected his life. He knew Scarab apparently stole Prince Rapses life force in order to stay alive for about 3500 years. Which meant he took the boy's _ka_. And if it took both the _ba_ and _ka_ for ancient Egyptians to experience the afterlife, that would explain why the prince didn't move on and end up on the other side of the Western Gate like normal ancient Egyptian dead people. Instead, he ended up being reborn and Presley now carried around his spirit, Rapses's _ba_.

But he wasn't exactly Rapses. Presley knew he was still his own person, especially since that one time-travel scroll let him actually meet Prince Rapses. There were similarities, but also differences. Presley was still unique. Which meant that in addition to Rapses's _ba_ hanging out in his body, he possessed his own spirit. Two _ba_ in one body. So, that still left a question. Did Scarab want just Rapses's spirit, the _ba_, or did he want the magical essence of the prince, the _akh_? Last time, he took the life force. It would make sense that he would steal that again and the _akh_ was made of both the _ba_ and _ka_. It seemed logical, especially since he kept insisting on capturing Presley alive. But it wasn't Rapses's _ka_; that was long gone. It was Presley's body and his life. So if the creepy sorcerer ever did get a hold of Rapses's spirit, it would be _Presley's_ life force that would be helping him gain immortality.

Groaning to himself, he muttered, "Terrific. Maybe I'll pop back up in about three thousand years in another kid's body if Scarab ever ends up succeeding." He rubbed at his temples, trying to banish the headache of trying to sort everything out. "This is way over my head. I shouldn't be trying to figure out some kind of ancient theological nightmare at my age. Especially one that keeps having the word _ba_ and _ka_ in it. It sounds like a bunch of sheep having an argument with a flock of crows."

A quick glance at the clock pushed the issue aside as he realized he'd stayed in the school library a little too long. While he'd managed to convince his guardians not to follow him everywhere (for the most part) since it could draw Scarab's attention to his school or neighborhood and thus make it easier to narrow his search, Presley still had to let them know sort of where he would be and when he would arrive at the Sphinx. That way, they would know where to start their search and when to start getting worried when he was late. It was a reasonable compromise. And while he could manage a little bit of time at the library after school without them noticing, he was pushing his luck today.

Slipping the book back onto the shelf, the boy dashed towards the exit. Presley instantly started considering the possible ways he could save time on his way to the Sphinx next to the museum. He'd have to run through a couple of alleyways, climb a few fences, and slip through a small park, but he might just be able to manage to get there quickly enough not to worry his friends.

* * *

In an effort to track down the vessel containing the spirit of Prince Rapses, Scarab often flooded the streets with disguised shabtis. The magical clay statues would serve as his eyes, watching for any sign of the reborn prince. It was difficult at times to maintain a thorough watch on the city since any battle with the mummies would destroy large numbers of them, but they were obedient and easily-replaceable followers. So the ancient sorcerer continued his search using his creations.

So when one, dressed as a construction worker, witnessed the boy running across the construction zone only to scramble over a fence, Scarab knew where to find him.

* * *

Panting as he headed down another side street, Presley knew he was getting close to one of the smaller parks in the city. It meant he was getting close to his goal. The boy allowed himself to slow down a little so he could catch his breath. While he might be in reasonably good shape due to Egyp-Tsu training with Armon and dealing with Scarab trying to catch him so often, the hills of the city were a little rough of the kid's endurance.

A soft noise, barely noticeable over the sound of his panting, caught the boy's attention. Presley shifted into a position to run again without noticing his reaction. After being snatched up by shabtis so many times, he'd grown a little paranoid about surprises when he was alone. The second time he hear the sound though, he relaxed and started looking around his surroundings more closely.

It was a small park with a few benches and bushes scattered around, a couple of trees placed in strategic places, a jungle gym and swing set further down the path, and the occasional flower bed to add some color. It wasn't as impressive as one of the larger and more popular parks in the city, but it was still a nice place. So Presley couldn't understand why he could hear someone crying.

"Hello?" he called hesitantly. "Are you okay?"

The sounds of weeping abruptly halted and two small figures stepped out from behind one of the decorative bushes. One was a dark-haired little girl holding a shoebox. She was wearing a red dress and a matching headband that held back her smooth hair. With her was a dark-haired boy wearing a set of green shorts and shirt, holding a small gardening spade in his hand. Both of the children looked to be about five years old and their faces were streaked with tears.

"Hey, what are you little guys doing here by yourselves?" asked Presley, kneeling down to their level. "Are your parents around?" When the two children didn't respond, he continued, "Why are you guys crying?"

The girl held the shoebox forward and answered sadly, "Our pet bird died."

"I'm sorry," he apologized, placing a hand on both of the children's shoulders. "I'm sure that your parents have already told you that he's gone to a better place. And they're right. If you're good during life, then you go somewhere very nice after death. Of course, that doesn't really make things easier for the people who are left behind, does it?"

She shook her head, "No, it does not. Losing someone you love because of death is always hard."

Presley stared at her for a moment, surprised by the amount of maturity in her voice, before turning to the young boy, "I guess the two of you snuck down here on your own to give your pet a proper burial, right?" When the two nodded, he ran his hand through his hair while thinking aloud. "The smart thing would be to send you both home so that your parents don't get worried."

"Please, we just want to make sure that the dead are taken care of properly," the young boy said, displaying the same curious maturity as the girl with him. Then the child held out the spade, "Will you help us with this?"

Presley opened his mouth, full intending to tell the kids he couldn't. After all, he was already running late and the mummies would start getting concerned. Especially Ja-Kal, who could be extremely protective and devoted to his duty as the boy's guardian. He didn't have time to waste.

But, looking at the tear-stained faces and the small shoebox containing a treasured pet that the two children clearly loved, he couldn't bring himself to tell them he couldn't spare the time. They were just little kids and it would be wrong not to help them.

"Okay, we'll see what we can do to give him a proper final resting place then," he said, taking the shoebox from the girl with one hand and the spade from the boy with the other. "I'll start digging if you want to find a smooth rock about the size of my fist we can use as a tombstone."

The small children quickly went to work while Presley started digging behind a bush. Hopefully, by keeping the small grave out of sight from the path, no one would bother it for a while. There were probably rules about burying stuff in a public park, but it wouldn't hurt anyone. Using the spade, Presley managed to dig out a decent sized hole for the cardboard coffin that would likely be deep enough to keep a stray dog from digging up the dead bird later. The young children returned quickly with the scavenged rock and were able to witness the older boy placing the deceased pet into the grave.

"Do you want me to bury him or would one of you like to do it?" he asked, offering the spade back.

"I can do this part," the boy in the green clothes said, solemnly starting the process of covering the shoebox in dirt.

"Great," nodded Presley, pulling a marker out of his backpack. "If you tell me your pet's name, I'll write it on the little tombstone for you."

"I would rather do that," the little girl said, accepting the marker and smooth rock.

There was silence for several moments, Presley doing his best to help the younger boy fill in the small grave. He searched his mind for something else to say to them, something that might comfort the sad and strangely-mature children. Unfortunately, most of his experience with death involved… well, the dead _not_ staying dead. Finding the right words for what was probably the little kids' first experience with loss was proving to be difficult. Almost anyone else would likely have something useful they could tell them. Presley could only do his best.

"Look, I am very sorry about your loss," he said. "I know it isn't fair, but sometimes bad things happen and you can't prevent it. We can't change the past. And when you lose someone, sometimes the only thing you can do is remember the good times you had with them and to appreciate and take care of the loved ones you have left. As long as you still remember them, they aren't completely gone."

"And what if you could regain someone who was lost to death?" the girl asked, sounding somehow even older than before. "Or reverse your own death? What would someone do with that type of power?"

Mildly confused by where the conversation had turned, Presley answered, "I guess it would depend on the sort of person you are. If you could bring back the dead, it would have to be for the right reason." He thought about his four guardians and how their duty to the pharaoh and the prince kept them on earth long after their original deaths. "I mean, even the best intentions could end up having negative consequences. They might be happier where they are. Or if they bring someone back from a long time ago, it could be lonely for whoever was brought back. It wouldn't be fair. And the person could be doing it to be mean instead of trying to do something good. The power to mess with life and death…" He shook his head, "It isn't something that should be trusted with just anyone."

"We agree," the young boy stated as the girl placed the small tombstone in place. Across the surface was a series of hieroglyphs. The young boy stared straight at Presley, "Though you are not 'just anyone.' Is that not right, young prince?"

* * *

Scarab and his small group of shabtis (the rest hanging back to avoid drawing attention) carefully moved through the small park. The area seemed to be mostly deserted, which would make things easier for him. He didn't even bother with a disguise, wearing his dark robes and carrying his snake staff, Heka, quite openly. Ahead, he could make out the young prince and two smaller children crouched next to a bush.

"This is far too easy," he chuckled under his breath.

Heka quickly muttered, "Considering all your past failures, you _need_ 'too easy.'"

He glared briefly at the golden snake staff and opened his mouth to respond to her snide comments. But before he could act, a blinding light erupted from near the reborn prince.

* * *

The two young children vanished, a golden light swallowing them up. Presley threw up his hand to block out the glare, scrambling backwards and utterly confused. As the glow dimmed away slowly, he carefully risked a look.

The kids were gone. In their place was two figures who were both clearly adults and not necessarily human.

One was a woman in a full-length red dress, a simple style that still managed to look unnaturally beautifully. She still possessed the dark hair of the little girl, but she now wore a headdress that seemed to have a miniature version of a throne on top. She was holding a simple staff and gave him an enigmatic smile.

The other was a man with a strange, fancy beard. He was dressed in white with a red belt wrapped around him. A quick look showed the surprising detail that from most of the waist down, he seemed to be covered by snow-white bandages arranged with perfect neatness. The rest was covered by a white robe. On his head was a white crown with peacock feathers and he held a small shepherd's crook in one hand. And while both he and the woman wore far more eyeliner than most of the people Presley ran into, the most concerning thing about the man was the fact his skin was green and the woman had feathers along her arm.

"I'm guessing that you're not just a couple of kids who snuck out of the house after all," he said cautiously. "And I'm probably in trouble now."

As he carefully reached for the amulet around his neck, the woman held up a hand, "Be at peace, young prince. We mean you no harm. We know that you have had poor experiences with the others who have crossed the Western Gate, but do not let their behavior color your opinion of all the gods and goddess once worshiped in the lands of Egypt."

Not quite willing to move his hand away from his only method of summoning help, Presley asked, "Well, you did just trick me into thinking you were little kids. Could you at least tell me your names before I start thinking about trusting you?"

"The illusion was necessary to test the young prince," she said. In a softer voice, she confided, "We saw the potential of Prince Rapses, but we also wanted to see how Presley Carnovan would react when challenged."

"How did you know my—"

"I am Isis," she explained. "Goddess of Magic, Healing, Children, and Motherhood. I am She Who Knows All Names. And I am a protector of the dead."

"And I am her husband, Osiris," the green-skinned man said. "God of the Afterlife, Fertile Vegetation, Resurrection, and Rebirth. Lord of the Dead. I am He Who Is Permanently Benign And Youthful. I am also the first mummy due to my brothers attempts to dispose of me and my wife's magic restoring me."

"Wow. Uh… I guess you both already know who I am," muttered Presley, trying to figure out how to keep from insulting the two divine figures in front of him. "I'm glad to meet you. Unless this means I'm about to die and you're here to drag me to the afterlife."

"Nothing like that, child," Isis assured. "We came to see what kind of person you are. I spoke to his mother many years ago, offering her hope that her son would find a new life. Scarab interfered with the natural order by taking the prince's _ka_. We ensured that it became balanced once more by giving him a second chance."

"I guess I should… thank you for that, then," the boy said uneasily. "I mean, it does mean that Scarab keeps trying to hunt me down in order to make history repeat, but I wouldn't have met Ja-Kal and the others if you hadn't let Rapses be reborn. I guess you must have really thought the prince was something special."

"There was great potential in him. Because of our son, Horus, we tended to keep a close watch on the royal family. Rapses could have become a great pharaoh and leader," Osiris stated. "And while he can no longer directly affect the world, at least his spirit was not completely lost."

"But you are not him," Isis continued. "Your _ba_ and his are two separate spirits. We know what he was capable of becoming. The test was for you."

Feeling a little uncomfortable with the conversation, Presley asked hesitantly, "So, did I pass?"

Osiris gave a small smile, "You demonstrated great compassion and empathy for those you did not know. You took the time and showed respect for the dead, ensuring they were honored in the appropriate manner for your era. And when asked about reversing death, you spoke carefully about how the boundaries of life and death. You agree and understand it is not meant to be casually overturned by mortals. These are traits that we value."

"Thanks," he said, shrugging slightly.

"My husband has a gift for you," Isis remarked, turning her head slightly to look at something in the distance. "We do not bestow such things lightly. You are young and unfamiliar with the old tales, but you must understand. This is a great honor and one that does not occur often. There are not many left who follow the old ways. Those few who still know us and believe in our power often turn out to be unworthy to be our followers. They do not deserve rewards, especially those as precious as what we are offering you."

"Why are you giving me something? All I did was help two kids bury their pet bird. And that turned out to be a set-up. It isn't that I'm not grateful to have a couple of ancient Egyptian gods offer me a present. I just don't see what I've done to be worthy of something like that," said Presley. "Especially since you said that it was because of _me_ and not Prince Rapses. In the end, I'm just a kid. A kid with a bunch of strange things happening to him, but still just a kid." He paused for a moment before asking, "Is this another test?"

"Everything is a test in one fashion or another," Osiris answered. "Even a reward can be a test. How you use our gift will tell us something about your character."

"And if I don't use it wisely, you'll take back whatever the present is?"

"No, you shall be allowed to use the gift in the manner you see fit. But a wise decision may lead to a greater reward than a poor one," he clarified.

As strange as his life was, it still seemed a little surreal that he was standing around the park having a conversation with a couple of Egyptian deities. The sun was shining, birds were singing, and he was looking at a green-skinned god. It seemed too much like a dream. Of course, not all of his dreams were works of fantasy. Somehow, the idea of talking with powerful beings from ancient myths was both strange and believable to him. The boy took it as the ultimate proof that normality was nothing more than a distant memory.

Crossing his arms, Presley remarked carefully, "Well, my mom used to tell me not to take candy from strangers. But somehow I think that having an Egyptian god offer a present is a little different." Knowing he was pushing his luck a little, the boy gave the green-skinned figure a firm look, "Do you promise that whatever you're giving me won't hurt anyone? The gods and goddesses I've met so far have either deliberately attacked or caused trouble towards us or they've managed it because they simply didn't care about what happened to the humans in the area. I'm really sticking my neck out here by trusting you and your gift."

"Caution is wise, young one. Especially when your concern is not just for your well-being, but also the well-being of those around you," stated Osiris. "This gift, crafted by the combined efforts of myself, my wife, and her sister, is not inherently dangerous. But it is powerful and great power can be risky by nature. If you should decide not to use this gift because it seems to be the wisest decision, the choice is yours."

Taking a deep breath, the brown-haired boy said, "Okay. I guess I accept the responsibility of whatever you plan to give me."

Nodding in satisfaction, Osiris placed his palms together and held his arms out in front of them. Wearing a look of deep concentration, the green-skinned god slowly moved his hands apart. A glowing object either formed or materialized in the space between his palms, floating there until Osiris reached out with the hand not holding the shepherd's crook and grasped it. The glow dimmed and vanished, leaving behind a small object that was gently placed into Presley's startled grip.

The boy stared at it. The object was about the length of his hand and constructed of a smooth, cool material that looked black unless the light hit it the right way, giving it a slight green tint. The shape reminded him of the letter "T" with a loop attached to the top. It was a familiar shape to Presley because it tended to show up quite often on anything dealing with ancient Egypt. It was called an _ankh_, the hieroglyphic symbol for "life." It was sometimes called the Key of Life and was often used to represent the concept of eternal life, showing up in lots of pictures of Egyptian gods and goddesses.

"Calling a human from beyond the Western Gate is not an easy task for mortals," stated Osiris in a soft and solemn voice. "Even the most powerful magicians and sorcerers will ask the gods and goddesses for help because of the difficulty and they might still fail because _I_ will not allow the soul to leave. Other gods of the afterlife may have a better chance of summoning forth a lost spirit back to the land of the living, but I can overrule them should I decide. As Lord of the Dead, I have the final judgment for whether or not they can bring back someone from death. If both the person asking and the person being retrieved are worthy and it shall not cause a grave imbalance to the universe, there are times where it is allowed if I am asked. That is what your gift is, Presley. One single time and for only one soul, you can ask for one who has entered my realm to be returned and I shall not deny it. Even if you should cross into the afterlife yourself, it will still work."

"Wait, you're giving me a 'Get Out of Death Free' card to use however I want and on whoever I want? Are you kidding?" asked Presley.

Osiris tilted his head briefly with a look of confusion. The boy instantly realized the green-skinned god was trying to decipher the modern phrase. He'd seen the exact same expression numerous times from his guardians. Before he could try and clarify his meaning, however, Osiris simply nodded.

"A quaint and simplistic way to view it, but that is the essential truth of the gift. And I am quite serious about the offer. If and when you decide to use the magic bound into the object, you must both know the name of the one you wish to have return through the Western Gate and the spell to active your gift."

The true potential of what he was being offered began to dawn on the boy. The God of the Afterlife was offering him the ability to return someone from the dead. He wasn't even thirteen years old yet and he was getting a one-time use power that most people could only dream of. It seemed impossible and a little overwhelming. Presley knew he wasn't really comfortable with large amounts of power at his disposal. He couldn't even bring himself to use direct orders on the four mummies who essentially considered it their duty to obey him. This wasn't the sort of thing he should be responsible for. It was far beyond what a kid should be involved with. The black _ankh_ was clearly something that shouldn't be trusted with just anyone.

But he would do his best to be responsible since he was going to end up with that power regardless. It probably wouldn't be smart to get more Egyptian divinity annoyed with him by misusing a magical object. He would have to be careful with the thing.

"And I guess you're going to tell me the magic words to make it work, right?" said Presley, meeting Osiris's gaze firmly.

The green-skinned god nodded.

* * *

All plans to grab the young prince vanished from his mind as Scarab saw both Isis and Osiris appear. Even worse, they seemed to be in a friendly conversation with the boy. The ancient sorcerer knew better than to catch their attention. While some gods and goddesses could be tricked or bargained with into fulfilling his intentions, others were simply too powerful and intelligent to risk it. And some would certainly see him as an enemy.

"This could be a problem," he said quietly.

"Why? Isis is the Goddess of Magic. You're all about magic. The two of you should hit it off," snarked Heka. "Unless of course it turns out she's also the Goddess of Children and Motherhood and you so happen to kill a child in the past. Oh wait…"

"Yes, I know," he growled back. "And the God of Afterlife probably isn't that impressed with my actions denying Prince Rapses access to the afterlife. And considering that their son, Horus, is a patron for the pharaohs…"

"You're definitely not their favorite sorcerer," the snake staff finished. "So let's see if you can do the smart thing and get out of here."

"For once, you may be right, Heka."

"What do you mean 'for once'? If you listened to me more often, you probably would have caught the boy a long time ago."

Scarab prepared to strangle the snake to silence her, but something caught his attention. Osiris was giving the boy something. He couldn't see what, but anything that the Lord of the Dead might offer could prove to be useful and powerful. Perhaps a method of immortality? Such a thing could be as valuable as the spirit of the young prince itself.

"Tut-Khepri," a female voice said abruptly, using a name the sorcerer hadn't heard in thousands of years. "You have proven to be a chaotic and disruptive element to the world."

Slightly anxious about what he would see, he turned to the left to see Isis staring at him with an unnerving gaze. He hadn't even noticed when she left the side of her husband. Deciding to err on the side of caution, he gave a small bow to her.

"Great Goddess Isis, it is an honor to stand in your presence," he said in the most respectful voice he could manage. "I have not used that name since my childhood. Most now call me 'Scarab,' though you must already know that. Tell me, what have I done to warrant a conversation with the Goddess of Magic?"

"We both know that magic was not intended to be used to disrupt the order of the world so much, so do not pretend to be a loyal follower," she said sternly. "If it would not lead to even greater chaos to drag your soul through the Western Gate and immediately have you face judgment, we would not be having this conversation. But the combined _ka_ of both you and Prince Rapses still gives your body life. And while some of the gods and goddess may overstep their roles, I have not. You are still among the living and so untouchable by my husband. And you are not a child or mother, so you are not one I protect and interact with."

"That's mildly comforting," muttered Heka.

"But you have harmed those I am goddess of in the past," she continued. "And you continue to use magic even in this modern time where most have forgotten. So I can direct my influence upon you some without completely going beyond what I am meant to rule over."

Scarab watched the goddess cautiously as she glared at him. Isis was one of the most powerful goddesses due to her strong command of magic and stories were told of how she brought even Ra to his knees.

She waved a hand and the shabtis instantly crumbled into dust. Scarab was wise enough not to voice a single complaint.

"You will leave this place and not follow the boy," she stated. "You will not seek him out or try to capture him at least until Ra completes his journey across the sky tomorrow. He is under my direct protection until that time and any action you make towards him will be punished severely."

"So, don't go looking for the kid until after sunset tomorrow," said Heka. "Got it."

Isis stared at them, "I know better than to demand that you never seek him out. And I cannot watch over him every moment of his childhood. He is growing near the end of that time and he has four guardians chosen specifically to perform that duty. But this does not make my warning to you any less important. Disobey and it will be within my rights to make you suffer. Perhaps I will speak to Thoth and remove your ability to read spells while I take back your knowledge of magic as punishment, leaving you unable to harm the reborn prince in the same manner you did thousands of years ago."

Knowing the loss of magic would certainly be his doom since he would never be able to extract the spirit of Prince Rapses without it, Scarab bowed his head and said quietly, "You have my word that I shall not seek him out before tomorrow evening."

"Then leave," she answered shortly, her gaze never wavering as the sorcerer turned and walked away without ever letting the boy know of his presence.

* * *

As the final words were given to the boy, Presley stared at the green-skinned god. The spell was longer than he expected. It was certainly longer than the ones he'd heard Rath or Scarab use in the past.

"I'm not sure that I can remember all that perfectly," he admitted. "And I know enough about magic to know that if you mess up the words, it doesn't work right."

"Do not worry, young prince," assured Isis, startling the boy as she came up behind him. He never even noticed she'd left her husband's side. "If and when you decide to use our gift, you will remember the words necessary. I do suggest, however, that you avoid discussing this encounter and our gift with your guardians."

"Why?" he asked, unable to keep a hint of suspicion at the secrecy out of his voice.

"Because the magic is both a gift and a test," reminded Osiris. "Their advice, especially when they consider the full potential of the object's power, would influence your actions too greatly. You must be the one who decides when and how to make use of this gift."

Briefly Isis touched the ankh and a thin gold-colored thread appeared, providing the perfect way for him to hang it around his neck under his shirt. Then she walked over to Osiris, each movement perfectly smooth and perfect.

"We have lingered here long enough. Farewell, Presley Carnovan. Just as we held high expectations for Prince Rapses, we look forward to observing you reach your potential."

She held up one of her arm-wings and a golden light once more enveloped to two deities. The boy threw up his own hand to protect his eyes against the glare. Even before the light dimmed away, Presley knew that they would be gone.

"Well, that could have gone a lot worse," he muttered, lowering his arm slowly. "A couple of the Egyptian mythological beings who're actually on _my_ side for once." He glanced down at the _ankh_ in his grip before realization struck him. "_Great_, I'm even later than before. They're going to freak out."

Taking only a moment to notice the makeshift grave was gone, Presley once more broke into a sprint towards the Sphinx and four undoubtedly-concerned mummies.

**If any of you need proof I over-think stuff in my stories, here's all the proof you need.**

**Matching up historical events with cartoons is a nightmare. Especially when the theme song gives an exact year. But there is a little flexibility of when we think a few of the pharaoh's reigned over Egypt, so I can kind of make it work. Around 1525 BC, there was an Amenhotep who ruled and he did have a son who died young (granted, the kid wasn't named "Rapses" and died when he was a toddler…). And the details of Amenhotep I and his reign aren't perfectly documented, so it works out at least a little. And he didn't end up with any other sons, so the throne went to the guy his sister married, Thutmoses I.**

**All the names for ancient Egyptians that weren't in the cartoon are some that I've looked up. And since there weren't really last names for the normal people of the time period, they tended to mention who their father is when they want to be formal. Thus, I sort of have to create a few generations of family trees when doing some of the names since Ja-Kal is the only one with named relatives in the show. Nefer-tina mentions her father in one episode and that she was an only child and Armon talks about his mother (and her cooking) on occasion. Rath never mentions his family. The only person from his past ever mentioned was a student and Chontra wants to destroy him, so I devised something for his family background. Don't worry; you don't have to memorize all of the names.**

**I decided to connect the armor the four mummies wear to the gods or goddesses who are represented by the same animal. Granted, they're calling on the "strength of Ra" when they change, but that doesn't mean the other gods and goddesses didn't influence their appearances. Horus is a falcon-headed god, a god of the sky, war, falcons, and a patron of the pharaoh. Khnum is a ram-headed god (though the horns are sometimes different than the traditional ram), a minor water god, the god of fertility, and the potter god of creation who is said to have crafted children out of his clay. Wadjet was a cobra-headed goddess, another goddess of children and childbirth, creator of the first papyrus plant which is used to make scrolls, protector of Lower Egypt and later a protector of kings. Bastet is a cat-headed goddess, a goddess of protection and cats, associated with perfume, dancing, and singing.**

**As for the name Tut-Khepri… Well, Scarab's name on the show doesn't sound like it belongs to someone from ancient Egypt. So I figured that, since it turns out the use of nicknames and shortened forms of their names were commonly used, it wouldn't be beyond belief that "Scarab" wasn't his original name. Thus, I devised one that would at least make sense for the guy. "Khepri" was a scarab beetle-headed god. And "Tut-Khepri" would translate to "the image of Khepri," and it would at least make some sense for him to go by the name of "Scarab."**

**Yeah, updates will be slow. On the other hand, there's lots of good research and a long first chapter. Hopefully that'll make things a little more bearable.**

**Remember, reviews are always welcome and appreciated.**


End file.
